Summary: We have assembled an extraordinary group of basic and clinical scientists with expertise in virology, immunology, microbiome biology, genomics, parasitology, epigenetics, and systems biology who came from more over than eight institutions that are located in Africa, Europe and the Unites States of America. The project is composed of three Projects and five Cores that will serve the whole consortium. The Consortium was built to reflect the high integration of activities and transparent interactions of all investigators. The Administrative has put together a very efficient structure plan to establish administrative, leadership, and governance mechanisms that foster effective interactions among the collaborating investigators and institutions, promote innovative research, and meet the objectives set forth under this collaborative program. These will be accomplished by 1) Implementing a systematic approach to evaluate program quality, productivity, and scientific direction; monitor and report progress; 2) Conducting a series of meetings to facilitate communication, foster collaboration, promote resource sharing and innovation, and serve as venues for the ongoing critical review of progress and determination of future directions; 3) and developing and overseeing a centralized website to facilitate communication, promote collaboration, and ease access to data and scientific and educational resources;